Mahou Persian Shoujo!
by Nyaa-Neko
Summary: Ayame Shirahana is just a normal girl. Really! Sure, she is part Pokemon, has a tiny Pokemon similar to Mew following her, and she has to save Violet City from Pokemon that want humans extinct, but other than that, she's perfectly normal! Really!
1. Sunrise

Mahou Persian Shoujo!

Chapter 1- Sunrise

Ayame Shirahana groaned. She was going to be late for school...again! Jumping out of bed, the fifteen-year-old grabbed her school uniform. It was a normal uniform, sailor, large purple v-collar, short-sleeved white shirt with a purple ring around the sleeve and bottom, purple pleated skirt, white socks that passed her knees with a purple ring at the top, and a red necktie. Her pink hair was pulled into a ponytail, with a few strands framing her bangs. Her bright red eyes sparkled in the morning light as she dashed out the door, grabbing her backpack.

"Man! I really, really, really shouldn't have listened to Dad and stayed in school! I mean, there has to be somebody out there with PAA who's a fifteen-year-old trainer." Ayame groaned as she passed the random trainer in Violet City. Sure, she'd be able to get a good job when she grew up, but she really should train somebody, right? You know, the whole Pokemon trainer thing was really hitting its peak. Over 75 of all ten-year-olds left for at least six months on a training journey.

But Ayame was one of the 25 who stayed home, and one of the 10 of that 25 that didn't own a Pokemon, train one at home, train one at school, or at least Poke-sit for somebody else's Pokemon.

However, Ayame had a very good reason. And she would have another one after school.

The school day passed normally. She received an okay grade on a math test, ran the mile in PE, almost fell asleep during a lecture on the anatomy of a Roselia, glared at the giggling trainers who were allowed to sit in on any class, and wondered if the school food was edible or not. And, of course, almost had a daily heart attack from the amount of homework she received.

"You'd really think they'd lighten up on the homework for the kids who actually CHOOSE to stay in school!" Ayame mumbled, clutching her backpack straps on the way home.

"I agree." Ayame squealed, with an almost inhuman tone, as somebody poked her in the side. She turned her head slowly to see a grinning classmate of hers.

"HIRO! What in Mew's name was that for?"

Her long time friend, Hiro Miyamoto, smirked. He was wearing the boys' uniform, consisting of a dark purple army-style jacket over a white collared shirt and purple tie, and purple pants. His light blue eyes met hers as he started to laugh, and his short black, spiky hair danced in a slight breeze.

"Because you make that adorable little squeak when I poke you in the side!" Hiro patted his friend on the head, showing that he was joking around. This always annoyed Ayame, since it was a constant reminder that Hiro always was just a little taller than her.

"Ugh, shut up." Ayame whined, batting the boy's hand away.

Hiro just laughed. "So, Ayame, you wanna walk home with me?"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure, why not. We always walk home together, so why should today be any different?" Her red eyes sparkled as his light blue ones seemed to laugh on their own. Soon, his own voice joined in. "What? What's so funny?"

"Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?"

"You know, today!"

"Yeah, today's a Friday. November fourteenth, what's so special about that?"

"Silly Yaya!"

"Don't call me Yaya!"

Both mock-glared at each other, standing still instead of walking. Hiro always knew how to get Ayame into a conversation-when they were both three, Hiro called Ayame "Yaya" because he couldn't say or remember "Ayame." Ever since then, she always began to twitch whenever he called her that, especially since it was over ten years since then, and she felt more mature than any Yaya ever could be.

Hiro's hair danced in a chilly breeze. Violet City was entering winter, yes, but it didn't actually start snowing until December. Until then, you didn't have to wear much in the way of extra layers to keep yourself too warm, so the students of Violet City Academy, one of the most prestigious middle-and-high schools in Johto, hadn't actually started to wear their winter uniforms yet.

Hiro rolled his eyes, grinning. "Because, Ya-"

"Watch it."

"Because, Ayame, it's my birthday today."

Ayame's mouth fell open. _November fourteenth, oh Mew, how could I have forgotten! Stupid, stupid, stupid, STUPID Ayame!_

Her friend smiled weakly. "You forgot, didn't you?"

"I'm so sorry, Hiro," her ponytail fell along with her head, "I-I-there's no excuse for it. I'm really sorry."

"Okay." Ayame looked up to see an overly cheerful Hiro. "That just means you'll have to take me shopping to the Pokemart to buy me something really super expensive!"

She tipped her head, ignoring the word "expensive." "But why? You don't have a Pokemon-"

"YET!" He grinned, grabbing her hand. "My mom and dad are giving me one today!"

Ayame's eyes widened. "Really! No way!" Hiro was one of the other fifteen-year-olds who joined Ayame in the Pokemon-less category. "How'd you finally get one?"

"You know how my mom is allergic to most of the furry ones, right? And how my dad has this weird reaction to Ghost, Psychic, Fire, Water, and Grass types and moves that may or may not be passed on to me, along with my mom's allergies? Well, my dad said I'd get a different one. One that isn't furry, Ghost, Psychic, Fire, Water, or Grass!" Hiro chattered, pulling Ayame in the direction of his house. "And I want you to be the first to see my new partner!"

The girl smiled. She felt happy for Hiro, since he had overprotective parents, like she did. Also like her, he had a huge reason to stay away from the trainer's life, at least until the results came in. With a possible reaction to many Pokemon, including the types of the starters most of the trainers out there would have, it would be dangerous for him to go on a training journey.

Soon, they reached his apartment. Another restriction, Ayame knew, was that the apartment manager didn't allow many types of Pokemon in the building.

"Mom! Dad! I'm home!" He called, taking off his shoes. "Ayame's here too!"

His mother, Arisa, walked in, her long brown hair trailing behind her. She was dressed in a soft pink short-sleeved floor-length dress with a white apron, and her green eyes sparkled at the sight of her son and his friend. Hiro's father, Yutaro, came in next, in a navy suit with his hands holding a Pokeball. His hair was black and short, but his eyes were light blue, like his son's.

Ayame's eyes focused on Hiro as he took the Pokeball, grinned, and released the Pokemon inside.

Out popped a cute little female Spearow, her red beak shiny and her feathers smooth. She had obviously been bought from a breeder, and hopped around softly. Hiro smiled at her, and held out his finger, which she immediately perched onto.

"Well, Hiro, what'll you name her?" Asked Ayame, trying to get a better look at the Spearow, who cawed happily. "She's really well behaved."

Hiro looked back at Ayame, who suddenly noticed their faces were really close. "I dunno, I guess I could name her after you. Ayame the Spearow..."

"Hiro!"

"Okay then, Yaya the Spearow."

"HIRO!"

"Fine, fine. I'll call her Hana, then, like the last kanji of your last name." He stuck out his tongue at her, petting the Pokemon. "She's as pretty as a flower, anyway. So, naming her after them isn't weird."

Ayame couldn't argue with that, since Hana was a common enough name to be a coincidence (even though she knew it wasn't), and rolled her eyes in submission.

A few hours later, she found herself saying goodbye to the now larger Miyamoto family, Hiro, Arisa, Yutaro, and now Hana.

As she walked the streets alone, she sighed. "I wish I had a Pokemon...my stupid mom won't let me. She'll just say, 'what if it triggers your disease, since you can't give yourself medicine until you're eighteen' and then won't let me say anything back. And my dad isn't home at all, since he has to go to Hoenn all the time for business. He'll just bring me back another plushie from wherever he goes." Ayame groaned.

The disease she had was called Pokemon Activated Anemia, which meant that PAA patients were intolerant of certain kinds of Pokemon, Pokemon attacks, or even Pokemon inhabited areas, and if they came into contact with them, their red blood cell count would suddenly lower. Luckily, by injecting a mix of medicine and blood from a compatible, fully evolved Pokemon, it canceled out the possibility of a sudden attack. However, the mixture had to be injected every three days, making it a huge inconvenience for the patients.

The world of science had yet to discover a permanent cure for PAA. However, the world of Pokemon had beaten them to it long ago.

Ayame coughed a little as she stopped. The sun splashed orange over the sky, completing the painting of a setting sun. It seemed almost magical...and then...

WHAM! Ayame was on the ground, knocked down by some unseen body. She felt her blood rush, and her vision swirled for a moment. It was then that she realized nobody was out on the streets, nobody to call for help...nobody to...

"Wow! A perfect match!" Ayame blinked. There was a really high pitched, cutesy, hyper voice coming from something on the move. Something on the move, and moving very fast...in a circle around her head. "I can't believe I found one so easily!"

The girl looked up into the shining pink eyes of...a really tiny, white Mew. Or, at least, she thought it was tiny, since she had never really seen Mew before.

"What-what are you?" She breathed, trying to focus her eyes on the Pokemon in front of her. It was really tiny, small enough to fit on the palm of her hand, if it would just stay still.

"I'm a Shyuu! Not Myuu, but a Shyuu!" It squeaked. Ayame finally noticed, in addition to the fact that she was staring at a pigmy albino Mew clone, Shyuu spoke in flawless Japanese.

"WHAT? How can you talk?" She shrieked, although she didn't know why she made it out to be such a big deal. For Mew's sake, it was just a pigmy albino talking Mew!

"Shyuu talk to humans. Shyuu are Psychic and Normal types! Yay!" Shyuu floated around, jerking one way, then another. "But my name is not Shyuu. My name is Macha, and I'm an interspecies police officer! That is the job of a Shyuu!"

"P-police?"

"Yes, yes, yes!" The mew-like Pokemon squealed, zipping around. "And you are our new cadet! It was really great we were able to get your medical records! Or leader chose you because you used to be a PAA patient!"

Ayame blinked her red eyes, which, if one could look at their own eyes, she would have noticed had slightly slitted pupils. "Hold on, 'used to be'?"

"Yup! After we found out Persian was your match DNA, we got some more Persian DNA and put it in...some stuff, and then put the stuff into you!" Macha chattered, flying in front of her. "And your battle suit fits great!"

Immediately Ayame stood up, looking down at herself. She saw a white dress, skintight down to her waist, where it fanned out into a ripply skirt. A mini-skirt, shorter than her school's uniform. At least, she noted, there were skin-tight white shorts underneath that were part of the battle suit. The sleeves of the dress came to just past her shoulders, and the neckline was a wide curve that stayed pretty high up. Ayame noticed the dress felt tight enough to stay oddly practical if she had to, say, run for a while. Her hands and feet were covered in more white, with her feet in boots that went up to just below her knees and gloves that went up to just below her elbow. Both were of a material slightly thicker than the dress, and both were as skintight as they could be. In addition, the boots had a springy bottom, and for some reason, Ayame felt like she could jump higher than Violet City's tallest building.

But that was far from the strangest thing. The strangest thing would have to be, she decided, the primarily tan-white tail that curled at the brown-tipped end that poked out from the bottom of the skirt. She poked it, her eyes wide in shock.

_After we found out Persian was your match DNA, we got some more Persian DNA and put it in...some stuff, and then put the stuff into you!_ Macha's words rang in Ayame's head, her mind going over them repeatedly, mostly stopping on the words "Persian," "DNA," and "into you."

"Hold on, Macha, uh, what-what am I?" Ayame asked with shaky words, silently shrieking at the fact that her tongue had just discovered her tiny fangs.

"You're a magic girl! A magic Persian girl!" The Shyuu exclaimed, floating over to a closed store's window. "Come see, come see!"

With uneven steps, the girl walked over to see herself in the partial reflection. In addition to the outfit and tail, she saw her hair was out of its ponytail, and flowed prettily past her shoulders. Her eyes were red and the pupils slitted, but neither her hair nor eyes suffered a color change. But her human ears were gone, replaced by a pair of two-color ears. The tan-white ears stuck out from her hair, their tips showing a curvy point covered in a black strip.

"I-I'm a Persian?"

"Yes! And you get to fight the Kurashi!" Macha said, stopping for a moment to look her in the eye. "They're why we recruited you."

"What-what is a Kurashi?" Ayame asked a little warily. If the name was what she thought it was... "And...why are they called 'Kurashi'?"

"Because they called themselves that. They're pretty fierce," explained Macha. "We think they're a Pokemon, but we aren't sure. They could be a parasite Pokemon, or they could just be a Pokemon Pokemon. That's why we need you! To fight them and find out more shtuffs about them!"

"Uh, why? Aren't you Shyuu things pretty powerful?" Ayame asked, poking her ears.

"Yep, we're good fighters! But we can't beat the Kurashi. We think they're a Dark or Ghost type, or both, since none of our Psychic or Normal attacks can hurt them. But we upgraded your attacks!" The Shyuu mewed, poking Ayame's right glove with his tiny right paw. "So you should have no problem fighting the Kurashi. You were made to beat them! Yay for Persian Ayame!"

"Is that my new name?"

"No, but I think it sounds cool! Persian Ayame! Persian Ayame! Persian Ayame!" Macha sang as Ayame glared at him.

"Right...anyways, what do I do now?" Ayame asked, switching her focus to her swishing tail. "I kinda can't go home looking like this, but I have tons of homework to do."

"No homework! No homework! You need to fight a Kurashi now. There's one in the financial district of Violet City! Go, go, magic girl!" Macha cheered, pumping his paws into the air and twirling his white tail around.

Ayame raised an eyebrow. "Okay, but there's kind of a problem with that. I can't get there."

"Yes you can!" Macha put his paws on her head. "Teleport!"

In the blink of an eye, Ayame's surroundings changed to the top of a tall building of a programming company in a sea of others just like it. She also finally saw that the sun had set, and night had fallen.

Which made it a whole lot harder to see the rampaging black...thing that was trying to tear up the Hoshiwa Systems building.

"Ma-Macha? Is that a Kurashi?" Ayame pointed one white-gloved-finger at the figure, which to her looked similar to a cross between some sort of black Zubat and an anorexic Dragonite or Salamence. "I have to beat that thing?"

"Yup! You have to beat it! Go!" The Persian-girl learned something very important that night. If a tiny little Shyuu is going to push you, make sure you aren't on the edge of the Furuhashi building.

Those things are stronger than they appear, and toppling off a fifteen-story-high building is NOT a fun thing to do.

However, Ayame was either lucky or unlucky at that point, since the Kurashi noticed her. And with one swipe of its long, scaled tail, it caught her and threw her onto the top of the Nishihara Finances building. It was a short building.

"Okay, Kurashi, time to stop...the bad thing that you are doing!" She raised her gloved hands, her fingers in a clawed position. "White Flame Scratch!" Ripples in the air formed as she whipped her hands downward. Glowing scratch marks appeared on the shrieking Kurashi, and in a burst of black energy, Ayame's opponent disappeared.

Or, at least, appeared to disappear. Ayame couldn't really tell- the energy had yet to fully dissipate.

"Yay for Persian Ayame! Good job!" Macha floated down to her, clapping his front paws together. "There was one person who saw, but I erased their memory! Yay! That's my job! I erase memories!"

"Oh?" Ayame asked, brushing some of her pink hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, yes! People shouldn't know about the Kurashi. They pose a big, big, biggy BIG threat to humans, so Shyuu know how to erase memories. We don't want humans being scared that they might go extinct!" The Shyuu exclaimed in a happy tone.

"WHAT? We might go EXTINCT?" The girl's Persian eyes went wide.

Macha nodded, and if Shyuu could smile, he would have the hugest grin on his face. "Yes! But that's why you have to help! The Kurashi want to wipe out Violet City first, so you don't have to worry about long-distance yet! So Persian Ayame needs to do a good job. Okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." She agreed, weakly.

"Okay! Now I get to use Teleport again! I need to get you home!"

Ayame blinked again, as the skyscrapers turned to a residential area. She could still see her battlefield in the distance, looming above her three-story townhouse.

The girl turned to her partner, "Macha, how do I turn back into me?"

Macha giggled, and tapped her head. "Just think about being normal Ayame!"

_That's it?_ She thought, and gave it a try. Lo and behold, the Shyuu's method worked, and she was back in her school uniform with no Persian appendages to be found. "Interesting...also, nobody knows about Shyuu, right?" She received a nod from Macha. "So, Mom and Dad can't see you. Besides, they may freak out and be all, 'Ayame, no Pokemon in the house! What if this new one triggers your PAA?'"

"But you don't have Pokemon Activated Anemia anymore! I cured it!" Ayame's mouth fell open. "Yes, yes, yes! I cured it by giving you Special Pokemon DNA! Yes! Special Persian DNA cured your disease! Be happy!"

"Okay...well, uh, thanks, Macha..."

"You're welcome!"

"Right...but still, Mom and Dad can't see you. Even if they don't know you're not Mew-"

"I'm a Shyuu!"

"I know. Like I said, even if they don't know that, they might think you're Mew. Which might be an even bigger problem than them finding out you're a new species-"

"I'm a Shyuu!"

"I know. So, Macha, every time somebody other than me sees you, you need to act like a stuffed animal." Ayame explained, fishing her keys out from her bag.

Macha nodded, plopping himself down in her outstretched hand. "I can do that! I can do that! Look, look!" Then Macha closed his eyes and stopped moving.

As the girl opened the door, she whispered down to her friend, "just do that until I say it's okay to stop," and with that, they entered Ayame's house.

"Ayame! Where have you been?" Her mother, Natsuko, scolded as she walked in. She had pink hair just a tad lighter than her daughter's, but it fell down to her waist. Natsuko's eyes were a soft gray, and her face had only one or two faint wrinkles. The woman wore a yellow short-sleeved shirt and some blue jeans, and her arms were crossed. "It's nighttime!"

"Yeah, I know Mom, but look!" She held up Macha's still body. "Hiro gave me a plushie! I went to his house, you know, since it's his birthday today. Uh, I guess I forgot to call."

"Ayame, why would Hiro give you something on HIS birthday? Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Her mother asked, raising a pink eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but the boy's weird. He's going to take me to the Pokemart this weekend so I can buy something for Hana, his new Spearow." Ayame explained, edging towards the stairs.

Natsuko smiled. "Oh, no, I think it's cute. He has a crush on you, that's all. I mean, it's so obvious it's almost painful, honey."

Her daughter felt her face go red. "MOM!"

The woman laughed. "He's liked you for ages, honey. Besides, you're fifteen! That's old enough to start dating, in my opinion. In fact, I started dating when I was fourteen, though it didn't last. But I met your father when I was eighteen, and I fell head over heels!"

"That's nice, Mom. I gotta go do homework," the girl said as she darted up the stairs, leaving her mother to reminisce alone. "Whew!" She breathed as her bedroom door shut. "You can move now, Macha."

"Wheee!" Macha squealed as he suddenly started to zoom around the room. "Your room is funny! It's pink!"

It was. Pink wardrobe, pink sheets, pink blankets, pink pillows, pink chairs, and white desk with a pink lamp, computer, printer, and cell phone. Ayame figured her parents thought, when she was born, she'd be out of there at ten, and wouldn't have to deal with a vision-of-pink room at age fifteen.

"Yeah, I know. Now, I have to do homework. My stupid history teacher wants a two-page essay rough draft on the Saffron Psychic-Fighting gym initial controversy by tomorrow, and I really need to work on it." The Shyuu quieted down (a little) and bounced around on a fluffy chair as Ayame sat down at her desk. She had just opened up a blank document on her computer when her cell phone started to ring.

Ignoring Macha's comments about her ring tone, she snatched it up and pressed the button to talk. "Hello?"

"Hi, Ayame?" Hiro's voice crackled over the connection.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Um...could you meet me early in front of the school tomorrow? There's something I need to talk to you about."

Ayame blinked. Hiro sounded a little nervous. "Sure. I'll be there at seven."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

"Bye." She hung up, and stared at her phone. "What happened?" She wondered aloud.

"I bounced really high!" She rolled her eyes as Macha's comment, and went back to work on her essay.

* * *

The next day at school, Ayame arrived at the time she said she would. She rubbed her eyes, muttering about how Shyuu could replace alarm clocks when she saw Hiro walk up to her, Hana hovering above him.

"Hi, Ayame," he greeted as he gave a weak wave. "Um, well..."

She walked up to him, thinking about what could possibly faze Hiro. "What?"

He took a deep breath, and Hana chattered some words that were alien to Ayame. She vaguely wondered if they were words of encouragement. "Heh, guess I'd better just spit it out, and all...yeah. Well, uh, I-I...I really like you, Ayame!"

Her red eyes widened. Mostly because her mother had been right, but it still shocked her. A faint blush crept up her face. "Hiro?"

"Will...you be my girlfriend?"

She couldn't hold it back, although she barely knew what she thought of the concept. Intuition took over, and all she remembered from that point on involved her throwing her arms around him and telling him that she felt the same way.

Which, Ayame would have to admit later, was a terribly cliché way to start a relationship, and much head banging and Shyuu laughing would be heard. Of course, it would also never be spoken of again, since it would only invoke more head banging and Shyuu laughing, which always resulted in one of the worst headaches possible.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, and any other respective and legal owners.

Author's Note: Yup, here it is, the first chapter of a 3-chapter story. Er, the longest Author's Note will be at the end, so yeah. Please review!


	2. Noon

Chapter 2- Noon

Ayame surveyed the scene from the top of yet another tall building.

_Seriously? What is it with evil beings and tall buildings?_ Thought the girl as her partner floated towards her.

"Ayame! Ayame! I found where the Kurashi are! There are LOTS of them, and they're in the building over..." he raised one small white paw, "there! In the building with the funny looking green smiley face."

The girl squinted, her red eyes focusing on what the Shyuu, a Pokemon that looked very much like an albino pigmy Mew, pointed at. "Macha, that's not a smiley face, that's a Hoppip in front of a Venasaur. The logo for, I dunno, probably Pipsaur Multimedia or something."

"Anywaysies, you have to go and get the Kurashi. They're in the top floor! Use the right attack, okay-okay?" Macha asked in his happy-hyper voice as he zoomed in circles around Ayame's head.

Her off-white-and-black ears twitched at the sound of his high voice as her red eyes tried not to focus on the Shyuu's body, for doing so would only result in one dizzy Persian girl.

"Okay, here I go!" She walked a few steps backward, and took a deep breath. Although not the first time she would do this, it always freaked her out to do it. After a blink and a gulp, she ran up to the edge of the building, her white boots padding against the concrete. Then, as she reached the very edge, she leaped off the side, flying down towards the Kurashi-filled Pipsaur tower. Narrowing her eyes as she sped through the night air, she spread her arms and legs out. "Flying Serpent Faint Attack!"

Instead of her own body using the darkness to teleport, rippling black-silver energy flew out of her body, taking the rough form of a serpent with gleaming red eyes, a wide-open mouth, and huge fangs. The altered attack passed through the walls of the building, and Ayame smirked as she heard the shrieks of the vanishing Kurashi.

With a small "tap," she landed safely on the ground as she watched Macha float towards the building, and then disappear. Making sure nobody saw her, the girl quickly focused on transforming back into her normal self. In a split second, her white dress, gloves, and boots were gone, leaving a pair of blue, thick flannel pants and a matching long-sleeved shirt in their respective places. Her Persian ears and tail also disappeared, and her pink hair flew back up into a high ponytail.

Macha soon reappeared next to her, clapping his paws, and in an instant, a pink-themed bedroom soon replaced the cityscape. The girl shot under her blankets, shivering and glaring at the floating normal-and-psychic-type Pokemon. "Macha, next time, I'm NOT teleporting onto a December battlefield at two in the morning wearing my pajamas! It was so cold out there!"

"But it was fun, fun, fun! Wheeeeee!" Sang the hyperactive Pokemon as he spun around in the air.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttered Ayame as she curled into a ball under her blanket. "Now, if you don't mind, I need to sleep. Tomorrow's a Thursday, and I have a test on DNA-"

"Test on DNA! Yaaaay! You'll get a nice grade, Aya-aya!"

Ayame groaned. In addition to Hiro's nicknames (which, since they began going out, she actually found cute in as well as annoying), Macha had been trying out every single way of saying or manipulating her name for the past month.

"Nng, just shut up for once so I can go to sleep," the girl mumbled as she closed her eyes. _This job is starting to get on my last nerve._

* * *

"Good morning, Ayame!" Waved the boy as the Persian hybrid walked up to the school's gates. "Ready for the biology test first period? I hope I don't forget the differences between the types of RNA, that confuses me. What about you?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine, Hiro, I guess. Wait..." Ayame trailed off as Hiro started to walk with her inside. "Adenine...goes with Cytosine?"

"No, Adenine goes with Thymine. Cytosine goes with Guanine." Hiro confirmed, elbowing his girlfriend in the side. "How much did you REALLY study, Yaya?"

"Hey! I was up at two in the morning!" Ayame shot back. _Well, it's true!_ She added mentally. _Only, I was beating up freaks of nature, not going over the differences between mRNA and tRNA and what the stupid base pairs are._

* * *

In a bush, hidden away, a pair of red eyes glinted as a shaft of light caught them.

_Idiot girl,_ the thing thought to itself. His mouth pulled back into a sneer when he saw her blush a little as Hiro playfully hugged her. _She will be no match for me. Especially now that I know what it is she treasures._

* * *

Ayame groaned before biting down on her school lunch. Hiro rolled his eyes, and offered some of his food to Hana, his Spearow. "You think you flunked it, huh?"

"YES! I did so bad! I just know I did!"

"But I thought you said you were up late studying? Yaya..." Ayame winced as he mock-glared at her. "You weren't up late writing 'Ayame loves Hiro' in your biology notebook last night, were you?"

"Shut up!" The girl shouted, throwing a noodle at his head. She giggled as it became entangled in his short, spiky black hair.

Hiro grinned as he picked it out. "You'd think you'd throw fewer noodles at my head after we've been going out for a month, but no..."

"Haha." The fifteen-year-old mocked, although she felt happy inside. It was true...they stayed together for over a month. No breakups, only a couple fights, nothing seemed to be wrong. Ayame had heard that many couples broke up in the past after two or three weeks because the thrill of being in a couple wore off, but that didn't seem to be happening.

Only...she had one regret. Hiro told her everything, and so did she...with one exception. She wasn't allowed to tell anybody about her "alter ego." The whole human extinction needed to be kept a secret, and Macha even threatened to throw her out a window. Which, for him, was a pretty serious threat, since he never threatened anybody (he was too busy twirling in circles).

But Ayame wasn't one to always pay attention to people's threats, especially when she knew they either wouldn't carry them out, or wouldn't affect her. In fact, the only reason she kept her nighttime side from her boyfriend was because he might have a reaction to her.

No, not any kind of romantic reaction. An allergic reaction-possibly deadly. His mother had been plagued by allergies to furry Pokemon since her teenage years, and they still had yet to find out if they had been passed on to Hiro. The last thing Ayame wanted was for Hiro to be sent to the hospital because of _her_.

"Ayame?" She looked up, and into his deep, thoughtful eyes. "Is everything okay?"

Her mouth pulled back into a sad smile. "Of course, Hiro, everything's fine..."

"Everything...is perfect."

* * *

Ayame sighed five nights later as she collapsed into her bed. Macha sat down next to her head, on her fluffy pink pillow, his white body only enhancing the pink-flooded room of the girl's.

"Macha...what possessed the stupid Kurashi to want to attack Violet City EVERY SINGLE night this week?" She whined, pulling the pink blanket over her head.

"The Kurashi...they want to wipe out the humans. We can't let them, Aya-aya!" Macha exclaimed as he hit her with one tiny white paw. "Even though you are tired, you should keep fighting! Macha is very tired, but Macha does his job!" He threw us arms into the air for emphasis.

Ayame poked his furry stomach. "Macha, why do you like to refer to yourself in third person?"

Macha laughed, then purred as she scratched his chin. The girl giggled as he curled up next to her neck, and fell asleep.

"You had a long day too," muttered the hybrid as she too closed her eyes and lost consciousness.

* * *

"What? Again?" Ayame looked down. She felt so guilty. "I thought...man, Ayame..."

"I'm sorry, Hiro, it's just...tonight, I think I'm busy."

"You think you're busy?"

She bit her lip. She really wanted to tell him that she couldn't know in advance, but thought that Violet City might be attacked by super-violent, unknown-to-the-populous Pokemon with world-domination and the extinction of humans on their mind. "Yeah, uh, Mom has this...thing...and I might have to go, so, yeah...I can't go out with you tonight. I'm really sorry."

Hiro shrugged, his black hair bending in the winter breeze. "It's okay, I guess. I'll just invite my...I dunno, cousin or something to go with me to dinner."

"Sorry," Ayame mumbled, then shifted her glance to her bag. Macha was waving his paws. "Uh, Hiro? I gotta go...see you on Monday!"

Hiro sighed as she ran off in the direction of her house, dodging students on their way out of school for the weekend. He looked at his watch and sighed again. "This is the seventh reservation I've had to cancel..." Hiro then reached into his backpack, and withdrew a round, red-and-white Pokeball. He let it fall to the ground, and in a burst of white light, a small bird appeared.

"Spear?" She tipped her head, looking at her trainer.

"I know, Hana, I'm sad." With a sad crow, she flitted onto his shoulder as Hiro minimized the Pokeball so it would fit in his backpack. "I don't know if Ayame wants to go out with me anymore." Hana crooned, and bit his ear. "You know, I know that's a compliment among you Spearow, but that really hurts, Hana."

She cawed, and hopped on his hair.

"Hey, Hana!" But the bird felt happy, because it made her trainer smile.

* * *

It was the following week's Saturday night, and Ayame sat on her chair in front of her desk, staring at her cell phone.

The past phone call had been...tragic.

Hiro called her, asking if she wanted to go out. They hadn't been on a date together for over two weeks.

She declined the offer, knowing Macha had left to search for Kurashi. They had seen evidence of exponentially growing activity near her school, and Macha said he wanted to go check it out and report back. Ayame knew any plans would have to be changed, so she turned him down.

Then Hiro asked if she was serious about their relationship.

"It took so long to convince him I am..." Ayame trailed off, looking out the window at the setting sun. "Maybe..."

In a flash, she was rummaging through her closet. "Where are they, where are they...ah! There!" Pink flannel pajamas were pulled out, and after she closed the window, off went her tan coat, long-sleeved blue shirt, black pleated skirt, and thick black tights, and on went the pajamas. She ruffled her hair with her hands, and stowed the clothes away in her dirty laundry bin.

When Macha came back into her room, he found a girl lying in bed, looking at him with bleary eyes.

"Aya-aya! You okay? You okay?" He zoomed over to her head, feeling it with his paw. "Are you warm?"

_Yeah, 'cause I kept a flashlight on my forehead until you came in,_ thought the teenager. Coughing, she looked up at him. "Macha, I feel really sick...I don't know if I can fight tonight."

His large pink eyes blinked. "Oh...okaysies! I know what to do!" His tiny white body floated back over to the window. "You don't fight tonight, and you get well, but I can handle fighting the bad Kurashi! Bye bye!"

Then he teleported away. Ayame stood up, and walked over to the windowsill. She just stared out into the night, straining her eyes to see if they caught any activity that might be Macha. "Good luck..."

_I'm not really quitting, or anything,_ she thought as she changed back into her clothes. _I just need to take tonight off. That's okay, right?_

* * *

"I'll get it!" A muffled voice yelled from inside. The door opened to reveal Hiro. "What? Ayame?"

"Hi, Hiro!" Ayame grinned. "Guess what? I don't have to do anything tonight! We can go out!"

Hiro's face brightened immediately. "Really? That-that's great!" He turned back inside. "Mom! Ayame and I are going out, okay? Can you feed Hana for me?"

"Sure." Arisa said as she came to the doorway, with Hana fluttering in the air behind her. "Hello there, Ayame. You two have fun, but be sure to be back by ten."

"Okay. Let's go, Hiro," the girl agreed as she grabbed her boyfriend's hand. "See you later Miss Miyamoto, Hana!"

* * *

"I had a lot of fun tonight, Hiro, thanks." Ayame said as they stood outside her house.

"Hey, I'm just happy that you could come," he replied, holding her hand. "Maybe...we'll go out again?"

She smiled. "Yeah, we will."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Ayame couldn't stop smiling as she walked up the stairs, greeted her mother, and changed into her pajamas again.

Once she reached her room, she looked around. _Macha hasn't gotten back yet,_ she noted mentally. Shaking her head, she pulled her blankets over her. _It's probably nothing. He'll be here tomorrow, he's probably just erasing memories or something._

_Nothing to worry about._

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Satoshi Tajiri, Gamefreak, and any other respective and legal owners.

Author's Note: Whew! Sorry this is up so late…I was going to post it over the weekend, but it never happened, did it? Yeah, sorry. Oh yeah, and I never said this in Chapter 1, but this IS based off of Mia Ikumi's Tokyo Black Cat Girl, which I am really glad one person (rikacreator) saw. Anyways, I still have to finish writing Chapter 3, but it REALLY WILL go up over the weekend. Probably not tomorrow, but definitely the weekend. Really. Oh yeah, and does anybody know where I got the name "Macha"? Or, following how I got it (bonus question, nya!) what the alternative name would be? If you answer both questions…I shall smack myself for not being original, and I shall bow in your general direction. Okay…REVIEW! Pweeeaaase?


	3. Sunset

Chapter 3- Sunset

"He's still not back?" Ayame groaned as she woke up...Monday morning. After she arrived home Saturday night from her date with Hiro, she didn't think too much of the fact that the little Shyuu was missing. All through Sunday she tried to convince herself nothing had happened, nothing was wrong.

But Monday?

"Something happened...something must have happened!" The fifteen-year-old Persian hybrid started to panic. "He's been gone for over a day!" She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself. "No...he's probably fine. Didn't he say he was a police officer? Maybe he had to go somewhere, for a meeting, or something. Yeah, a meeting, and it was so sudden, he couldn't come back to tell me. Yeah, that's it. He's fine, he's fine..."

So she just went about her normal morning routine, putting her pink hair up in a ponytail, putting on her purple-and-white sailor uniform, and grabbing her bag. She needed to focus for the school day.

Especially since her geometry teacher was the kind of guy who loved giving pop quizzes, and Ayame still had yet to grasp the concept of indirect proofs.

At school, the first person, or rather, Pokemon she saw was Hana, Hiro's Spearow. She fluttered over to her trainer's girlfriend, cawing.

"Hi, Hana! Is Hiro here?" Hana perched on Ayame's shoulder, and squawked. "Not yet?" Another squawk. "Oh, a dentist's appointment, huh? Well, you're my Pokemon for an hour, then." And then the two entered the school building, chatting away.

Before Ayame's first class, biology, started, Hana asked her something. When the question was asked, Ayame froze.

"I don't have a Pokemon." She hissed over to the Spearow. The Spearow just did as much of a laugh a bird Pokemon could do, and muttered something to her human friend in a low voice. "There hasn't been a small, mammalian Pokemon following me for the past month!"

Hana obviously didn't believe her, but dropped the topic.

That is, until the passing period between first and second period, because that was when Hana asked where the small, mammalian Pokemon was.

"He's miss-" Ayame caught herself. "I mean, I said there was none!" Hana just leered at her. "Fine, yes, I kind-of-sort-of have a Pokemon. But he went missing Saturday night. I hope he's okay." Hana nodded, and preened Ayame's hair. "WAH! Hana! I'm not a bird-ow! That's my ear!"

* * *

"Ayame! Hi!" Hiro called as he ran up to the girl and his Pokemon in the fifteen-minute break between second and third period. "Sorry, my dentist was running late. How much did I miss from bio?"

"Not much. We watched a movie on how TMs and HMs work. Not too interesting, though..." Ayame muttered, recalling the three students who fell asleep. "They could have made it a whole lot more interesting. I mean, the TMs and HMs they featured were really stupid. Reflect, Double Team, and Cut."

Hiro laughed, holding out his arm so Hana could fly over. "Yeah, I'm glad I missed that. Hey, you have...math third, right?"

"Yeah. You're not that good at memorizing my schedule, are you? I've known for weeks that you have gym third."

"Haha, yeah, you should have seen me the week before high school started! I spent the entire time-"

"Trying to memorize your schedule, and it didn't work. I know, Hiro, I was there. You were all, 'quiz me' and when I did, you never, ever, ever, ever-"

"Yes, yes, I know, I know. You had to remind me all the time during school." Hiro rolled his eyes, though he still smiled. "But anyways, math and gym are in the same direction. Let's walk together!"

Ayame rolled her red eyes. "Yeah, like we haven't ever done that before," she muttered, though fell into step next to him, nonetheless.

But soon enough, third period rolled around, then fourth, then it was lunch time. After a "lunch date" in their homeroom classroom, where they ate lunch everyday, lunch turned to fifth period, then sixth period, then the school day ended.

"Whew!" Ayame breathed as she put her history textbook and notebook back into her bag. "That was...interesting. Although the Kanto History section of the final is going to so kill me."

Glancing at the clock in the room, she grinned. "Hiro has just gotten out of math. I can probably catch him near the second floor." And with that, she dashed out of the room, and up the stairs, as her history classroom was on the first floor of the school building.

"Hiro!" She shouted as she saw him in sight. She jogged up to him, her purple pleated skirt twirling around her legs and the back of her sailor collar blowing up from the rest of her shirt. "How was math?"

"Math-ish. You know, 'prove this' or 'is this congruent to this?' That kind of thing. Not that fun, but not death-causing." He stated, although his light blue eyes were a little dull, most likely from boredom. "Meh, you wanna walk home together, Ayame? We could, oh, the excitement, have a study party! Whoohoo!" He punched his fist into the air in mock-enthusiasm.

Ayame laughed, and the two of them walked outside, hand-in-hand, with Hana fluttering in the air above them.

Once they were outside the gym, a boy ran up to them.

"Hiro!" He yelled. He too wore the purple army-style uniform, though his hair was long, lime green, and shaggy, and his eyes were a crystalline amethyst color. "Can you go to the gym and help us clean up? The bins with the volleyballs, basketballs, and soccer balls broke, and they're rolling around everywhere, and the people in there already in there are taking forever! I mean, I said I had to go to my locker, so I left, and nobody's come out yet. Please? It'll be like, ten minutes!"

Hiro blinked, unsure of whether to agree. "Okay, sure, Daigo." As Daigo ran off, back towards the gym, Hiro turned to Ayame. "Can you wait here with Hana?"

"Okay." With that, Hiro jogged after Daigo, leaving Ayame and Hana alone.

Ayame looked around, and saw a wooden bench. Motioning to Hana, she walked over to sit on it, stretching her legs out. The Spearow landed next to her, and preened her wings.

They waited. And waited. And waited. And waited.

Finally, Ayame rolled her eyes. What was taking him so long? She checked her clock.

"Hana, he's been in there for fifteen minutes. Let's go-if it's that out-of-hand, we'll help him." Hana clucked her agreement, so the two stood (or fluttered) up, and walked (or flew) in the direction of the gym.

Halfway there, Hana's expression grew dark, and she shot ahead.

"Hana!" Ayame called, running after the Spearow. The bird gained altitude, and dove into the gym through an open window, screeching loudly. The bewildered fifteen-year-old suddenly heard Hiro's Pokemon stop calling, and she frowned, running faster.

As soon as she arrived at the door, she tore it open, dashed inside...and immediately felt her head grow heavy.

"Unng..." she groaned, sinking to her knees. A voice in her head...telling her to go to sleep...then...

"Ayame?" A weak, high-pitched voice broke her out of her dream-like state.

Her red eyes blinked, though they didn't shine at all. "Ma-macha! You..." Ayame reached out, but stopped right before the Shyuu...that was half-transparent, and glowing slightly. "What happened?"

"I almost fainted, Aya-aya...so I used Substitute!" The projection flew around. "I knew you'd come for me, Aya-aya! And you're feeling better now! The Kurashi may have overpowered me when you were sick, but I knew that you would get better, and save everybody!"

Suddenly, Ayame realized what had happened. Her eyes were wide, and she looked up at the pseudo-Macha. "You-you were beaten by the Kurashi...on Saturday night?"

"Yup!"

"And they...they attacked..."

"They decided to use your gym as a base! But you can take them, Aya-aya! I'm going to go back to my body soon, though, since once they attack, the Substitution will be overpowered too," he added sadly.

"Macha-I, I'm so sor-" Ayame began; knowing the only reason they attacked was because she granted her own selfish wish, and faked sick that night. But she was cut off when she noticed the people around her. At least twenty of the students at her school were lying prone in the foyer room of the gym complex. Because the shock gave her back her energy, the Persian-girl stood up with a jolt. "What happened? They-they aren't, dead, are they?"

"No, they're asleep. I think...but if you don't beat the meanie Kurashi-" Macha's substitution looked nervously at Ayame. "It might become...not funny-fun."

"Macha." Ayame looked at the shining light. "Are the Kurashi in this building?"

"Yup."

"Take me to them."

"Okay."

And with that, the light floated out of the entrance room, and into the main gymnasium. Ayame walked steadily, although her heart was beating wildly.

Among the unconscious she saw, Hiro was not one of them.

The light passed through the door, and taking a deep breath, Ayame opened it.

Once inside, the first thing she noticed was the pale body of Macha, the unmoving, real version. And the second thing she noticed, Hana. The Spearow's still body lay next to the Shyuu's. The third...Hiro. His body lay near the opposite wall, very still...but a sluggish purple liquid dribbled out of one of his arms.

"Hiro!" Ayame shouted, running over to him, picking up Hana and Macha's bodies along the way. Macha's projection followed, glancing behind himself a couple of times. "Hiro, are you-"

"Aya...me?" He groaned, his eyes barely opening.

"Hiro! Don't worry, I'll get you-"

"Ayame! Get away! It'll come!" Hiro choked, looking wildly at something behind her. "Watch out!"

"Wha-eek!" Claws swiped at her. Ayame covered her head with her hands...waiting...

But it never came. She looked behind her, and saw the broken image of Macha, fading away.

"Good luck, Aya-aya!" It sang, albeit in a faint, fading voice.

"Macha!" Ayame shrieked, looking down at the body. It convulsed, then was still. "Macha!"

"Pathetic, really." Ayame's pink ponytail jerked to the side as she turned her head around to see the source of the voice. A gasp escaped her throat at what she saw.

There was a pack of Kurashi, at least thirty. And they really did look like a cross between a black Zubat and an anorexic Dragonite or Salamence-their bodies were black, and they were shaped like a dragon. Large, Zubat-like wings held up a skinny, scaled body and tail. The heads of the creatures were long, with snouts bearing pointy fangs, and complete with red eyes and horns. Black talons protruded out of their legs and arms, and Ayame assumed one of them had gotten rid of Macha's substitute with a Slash or Scratch from them.

They were flying in circles around another Kurashi...which was a whole lot bigger. This one also had odd, purple fangs, claws, and spikes that jutted out of its back and tail, and its eyes were a more orange-red than the others. And, to add to that, it even talked.

"And you must be Macha's...human partner, am I right?" The Kurashi asked. Ayame blinked as she heard the voice...it was almost melodic, and definitely female. This surprised her, since she had assumed that the leader of the Kurashi would be male. "Well, I suppose...you'll taste good." Ayame turned pale. Kurashi..._ate_ humans? "Or maybe I should eat that boy first? He put up a fight, although my Curse and Sleep Powder crushed him right away."

"S-sleep Powder? A Grass type attack-Hiro!" She whirled around. "Your father's reactions...did you inherit them?"

"Reactions?" The Kurashi sneered, baring her oddly colored fangs. "Well, this is certainly interesting. You care for this human, girl?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Ayame spat, glaring at her enemy. Her red eyes grew colder; they didn't have their sparkle.

The Kurashi spread her wings. "I'm the leader of the Kurashi. I care for nobody, nobody cares for me. My power is feared by all the Kurashi, even though I have no name. They all have relatively normal attacks, while I can attack with more versatility than they could ever hope for. Take that boy over there. I poisoned him with my claws. I am the equivalent of a legendary to them."

Ayame looked at Macha, Hana, and Hiro. Hiro was hanging in there, but fading rapidly. "I challenge you."

The large Kurashi cackled. "What?"

"I said, I challenge you."

More cackling. "To what?"

"My school, my friends, my planet." She glared at the monster. "I want you and your species out. You're messing up my city, and my world. And my life."

"Hah! You think you can beat me?"

Ayame gulped. "Yes, I think I can."

"Fine! I'll destroy you."

"I'm ready. I won't die."

"That's not what I meant, silly girl," she bared her fangs. "Destroying you physically isn't as satisfying as this way!"

Her wings beat against the air, raising her sleek, large body into the air. She raised her right front-clawed paw, and spiraled down...towards Hiro.

His eyes snapped open, opening his mouth to scream. But he never had to; something stopped the purple, poisonous claws.

Ayame stood in front of him, her fist out as if she had recently thrown a punch. The leader of the Kurashi wasn't as close as he had remembered her being...

_Ayame punched that monster out of the way?_ He wondered mentally.

She turned to him. "Sorry," she replied, before glowing. Hiro's eyes grew wider as Persian ears and a tail popped out of her body, and a flowy white mini-dress replaced her uniform, along with her white boots and gloves. Her hair fell out of its ponytail, and the pupils of her red eyes grew slitted.

"A-ayame?"

"Don't worry," she grinned, showing her fangs. "I'll protect you, Hiro!" _Even if you don't like me anymore,_ her thoughts added. "It's okay, I'll get you to the hospital as quickly as possible, if you're allergic to me." But with that, she leapt at the Kurashi leader.

"Fool!" The leader swiped her claws down onto Ayame's body. "You think you can defeat me?"

Ayame shrieked as the claws barely missed her chest, though did draw a teeny bit of blood on her left arm as she turned in the air. "Owwie, nyauuu! EEK!" As soon as she landed, she jumped into the air as her opponent's tail smashed the wall behind where she had been.

It became a smash-chase as Ayame barely dodged tail-smashes, bites, claws, and a few attacks of which she couldn't place.

Her pink hair streaming, she landed on the bleachers on one side of the gym. Panting, she brushed her hair out of her red eyes before lunging to the right as the leader's claws turned the bleachers into timber.

"So...you like to jump around, huh?" The leader flapped her large wings, rising into the air. The spikes on her back scraped against the wooden ceiling of the gym, ripping planks of wood out. Ayame shrieked as a few fell extremely near her, one cutting her arm.

Her pupils turned round as she saw one heading for Hiro. Immediately, she propelled herself off the wall next to the bleachers, shooting towards him. She fell short, but started to roll, grabbing him in the process. As soon as the wood hit the floor where he used to be, she jumped into the air, her boyfriend in her arms.

Ayame sighed as she maneuvered through the air, landing safely on the floor after all the wood had come down. Staring at the almost-unconscious Hiro, she grinned. "Pretty close there, huh?" She almost got a weak laugh out of him. Almost.

"Fool!" Ayame gasped as a wave of poison hit her back. Hiro fell out of her arms as she dropped to her knees, breathing heavily. "And I thought Persian were independent! Your human side is going to kill you one day, mutt."

The teenager looked behind her at the Kurashi leader, her eyes sliding out of focus. "I like...being human...I have...Hiro..." She had to lean on her hands to keep herself from falling over, but Ayame felt pretty sure she made contact with the fiery red eyes with her glare. Or, at least, what she thought was a glare. It was kind of hard to tell.

"This human is weak. You don't need him," the leader huffed, staring at her adversary. The Kurashi flying around her cackled, hovering ever closer to the human and the half-human. "In fact...why don't I get rid of him for you? All I need to do is tell them to kill him; it will be as simple as that. Then you won't have to protect him, and I can get a real fight out of you. This is...boring right now."

"No. I want to...protect...Hiro..." Ayame struggled to her feet, trying to track the Kurashi minions. "I will fight! Don't hurt-AIIIIEEEEE!"

The Kurashi hit. The swarm of them just flew down all at once, gnashing with their teeth and claws. It was all Ayame could do to scream before she blacked out.

* * *

_Ayame felt herself floating in blackness. Her eyes opened, and she tried to move her arms. They moved, but it felt like she was underwater, since the blackness they moved through was more liquid than gas. Her head throbbed, and she just wanted to sleep._

_"I care for nobody, nobody cares for me."_

_The teenager blinked sluggishly; the voice sounded strange. So...familiar..._

_Oh yeah. The Kurashi leader said that earlier._

_"This human is weak. You don't need him."_

_There was her voice again. The Kurashi leader...was taunting Ayame._

_"You let down your pathetic human friend, and your partner."_

_Yep, definitely taunting her._

_"It's all your fault."_

_Okay, now that was just mean._

_"Your fault, Ayame."_

_More hurtful words!_

_"All your fault."_

_She didn't sound like she would stop any time soon._

_"If you hadn't been selfish, and had fun that one night, I wouldn't have attacked Macha."_

_Well...she _was_ right..._

_"And now, you're going to die."_

_Ayame tensed...yet, nothing happened._

_She waited some more..._

_Still nothing..._

_Nothing..._

_Nothing..._

_Noth-_

_"COME ON, GET ON WITH IT, ALREADY!" She yelped, glaring into thin air. "If you're going to threaten people like that, you should at least go through with it! Sheesh!"_

_And still, nothing happened._

_Ayame crossed her arms, feeling a little put-off. Well? Where was it?_

_"Um, hello? Miss Angry Dictator Kurashi-thing?" The sound echoed off...whatever surrounded her. Black walls? Empty space? Some strange liquid that she could breathe in? Something. Something...echo-y. "Aren't you going to like, kill me, or something?"_

_Silence._

_"Okay, that does it, I'm finding a way out of here!"_

_"You can't!"_

_Ayame stopped moving. Another voice...so similar to the one that had just been taunting her, but different. A little more...well...nice._

_Oh, and it was definitely male._

_"Please, you have to listen to me, you need to stay still!"_

_The hybrid girl froze, although she couldn't stop her eyes from quickly glancing back and forth._

_The voice stopped, and then started again. "Please, you have to listen to me. You need to kill Usha."_

_"Usha? Eep!" Ayame quickly clamped her mouth shut, cursing herself for speaking (and therefore moving)._

_She heard a rough chuckle. "You may speak, but try not to struggle. That will only make the poison spread out of my grasp."_

_"Eh? What do you mean? And who's this Usha...thing..." The teenager grimaced as her stomach flopped and churned. She didn't want to have to _kill_ anything._

_"Usha...I am Usha. Well, I was...it's quite complicated, actually." The voice paused, as if the speaker had to take a deep breath. The kind of breath, in fact, that frequently precedes a story. "Usha isn't a specific being. Usha is a...a special force, state of mind, power. I'm not actually sure, although I do know that I was Usha."_

_"So, these Usha people-"_

_"Kurashi. Usha is a special Kurashi, one that all the Kurashi follow, once Usha reaches the right age and mentality. I was Usha a very, very long time ago, and I noticed that the Kurashi were not mixing well with other Pokemon. They frequently believed themselves to be the rightful owners of the planet, and that the other Pokemon stole it from them. They expected Usha to help them take back what they thought was theirs."_

_"Eh...right..."_

_"So I separated the Kurashi from your world. We have another area...it's very thinly connected to your world. It's a lot smaller, though, and the environment is...not quite as nice. Frequently, especially at night, we can catch glimpses of your world, though. This has made the Kurashi quite envious of the other Pokemon. Luckily, though, the Kurashi realized there were too few of them, and too many powerful other Pokemon in your world to make an invasion worthwhile or practical. However, recently, human pollution has been growing worse. Humans have angered the Kurashi to the point where they do not care if an invasion working is unrealistic. Also, I died, and my successor...well, she has been..."_

_"An egotistical maniac?" Ayame retorted, crossing her arms. The story had kind of brought her out of the fear of not moving._

_"That is one way to put it. The weakest part in the barrier between our worlds is over your city, so she decided to begin her invasion by taking over it. The pollution...destroying the world they wanted and were taken away from...it is, how do you say it, the straw that broke the Numel's back?"_

_"Yeah. So...you want me to..."_

_"Kill Usha. The current Usha...she is beyond redemption. All of the consciousnesses of the past Usha have been trying to tell her to call off the invasion, since no good can come of it. We...we want her time as Usha to end. And please...help the Kurashi..."_

_Ayame blinked._

_All was silent..._

_Still silent..._

_If a pin dropped a mile away, Ayame would be able to hear it..._

_"Wait! Where-AIIIEEEEEE!" Ayame shrieked again as a huge, blinding flash of light enveloped her surroundings, and a chorus of voices boomed in the background._

_"We can give you five minutes without damage. Go! KILL USHA!"_

* * *

5:00

* * *

Ayame woke with a start, her Persian ears upright and her claws out. "HIRO!"

A number appeared in her mind.

4:57

4:56

4:55

"That much time left..." she murmured, looking down at her body. "No damage...I have no wounds..."

The teenager leapt to her feet, but promptly hit her head on something hard and wooden. "Ow! Hiro? Macha?" Still the gym...but she was kind of huddled behind the bleachers. Rubbing her pink-haired-head, she crawled around the bleachers and peered into the gym-turned-battle ground.

Hiro was slumped in a corner, and Hana and Macha lay near him. A horde of Kurashi flew around over their bodies, cackling, while the leader, Usha, stood across the gym, surveying the scene with her cold, orange-red eyes.

"USHA!" Ayame yelled, almost surprised her voice echoed as loudly as it did.

3:48

The leader looked at her slightly surprised. "Hm? Oh, you're alive? That's surprising...I was sure my minions had killed you...or...wait..." With a mighty flap of her wings, she zoomed over to where Ayame stood, and studied her closely. "Oh, I get it...the _other_ ones helped you out, right? Healed you temporarily so you could defeat me? Well, make sure to tell the old Usha that they can't do anything. They can't help you a second time!"

Ayame had barely enough time to leap into the air as the tail of the Kurashi leader obliterated the floor where she had once stood. She bounced off the ceiling, aiming her claws for the head of Usha. She missed, but she succeeded in making Usha look a little surprised.

"Oh, you have some fight in you, huh? Well, we'll see how long you last now!" Usha opened her mouth, and a purple flamethrower-like attack spewed out, hitting Ayame in the chest. The girl shrieked, but stood her ground, holding her arms in an x-shape in front of her. The strange flames licked off her gloves, causing them to hiss and melt away, but Ayame gritted her teeth and waited out the attack.

Soon enough, the stream of acid-fire died away, and the large Kurashi stood there, her large jaws apart to convey her confusion at the fact that not only was Ayame still alive, but standing up.

"H-how did you survive that?"

2:31

Ayame just smirked, raising her right hand. "Well, it's really quite simple."

2:27

A small point of light started to glow in the palm of her right hand. Her left hand joined her right hand below it, so the base of both hands touched each other behind the light.

"First, you try to eat my boyfriend."

2:10

She raised her hands above her head, and the light followed, growing larger.

Usha backed away, and the other Kurashi turned their attention from the either unconscious or barely conscious Hiro, Hana, and Macha to the hybrid girl.

"Second, you're a freaky, self-inflated, amazingly ugly jerk," Ayame giggled, aiming her sphere of light.

1:55

"And third," Ayame shouted, the light sphere growing even more bright and large. "THIS IS MY PLANET, AND I'M GOING TO BLAST YOU TO SUB-ATOMIC PIECES FOR TRYING TO INVADE IT!"

Usha barely had time to react as Ayame jumped forward, the light becoming a beam...heading straight for Usha.

"ULTIMATE HYPER BEAM STAR SHOWER!"

1:30

The sphere of light grew almost to the size of a Kurashi skull, becoming a base point for a very large, and very bright Hyper Beam. It shot at the Kurashi leader with deadly accuracy, helped by Ayame's close proximity to her target. It hit the Pokemon just below her neck, slamming her against the wall and causing her to howl with pain.

The attack ricocheted off the leader, slamming into a lot of the normal Kurashi, making them disappear on the spot.

Usha, however, was not so lucky.

0:59

As the attack ended, and the roaring sound caused by it died away, the leader had been reduced to a black-bloody mess, lying on her side over a broken wing. The other wing had flopped, useless, across her side, and her once fiery orange-red eyes had turned dull and almost glassy. The many purple fangs, claws, and spikes had broken or shattered, and her tail quivered. Her large jaws were open, and she was breathing heavily.

0:49

"The Kurashi invasion is over, Usha," Ayame said coldly, as the remaining Kurashi fell to the floor in surprise. She didn't bother looking back at them; she could almost feel them disappear on their own. "Your minions have left to go back to their rightful world. Your time is over."

0:37

"Heh..." Usha coughed, as blood started to dribble out of her throat. "You say this...like we deserve it..."

"You do!"

0:32

"But...we...deserve...that place...that awful place...to live in? I deserve...to die...for trying...to help...my kin?"

"You tried to kill the humans!" Ayame pleaded, although something began to click. Her voice turned higher, and she fell to the floor. Her legs could no longer hold her up.

The Kurashi leader laughed sadly. "My time is up...but I hope...the next Usha...comes back..."

Ayame tried to speak, but no sound could come out. Her vision blurred, and she felt a hot liquid roll out of her eyes.

0:21

"We deserve...your world...a good world...one where...we...can...live..."

Ayame touched Usha's neck, feeling her blood cover her hand. The blood from the wound she caused.

"I-I'm s-orry, please..." Ayame babbled, as if somehow that would reverse what she had done.

0:15

"I'd curse you...but..." Usha coughed, and her breaths turned smaller. "But...you would just...really kill...all of the Kurashi..."

Ayame stared hopelessly at the dying Pokemon.

_She wasn't mean…just lonely…and sad for the rest of the Kurashi._

0:09

The Pokemon coughed one last time, then was still.

Ayame just sat there, staring at the bloody remains of the once great and powerful Pokemon. She barely noticed her wounds reopening, and her vision blurring not from tears, but from poison.

0:05

Nor did she notice the sound of a boy and two Pokemon calling her name, or even the sounds of a human running towards her, a bird flying over to her, or a tiny mammalian Pokemon floating over to her.

_What have I done?_

No...

0:01

She was too busy fainting.

* * *

"Miss Shirahana?" Ayame groaned, and opened her eyes to stare into...the brown eyes of some guy dressed like a doctor, complete with a stethoscope around his neck. "Are you feeling alright?"

"Nnng..." The girl groaned, trying to sit up. "I'm...in..."

"Violet City Hospital. You were unconscious for over twenty-four hours. Your parents are gone right now, but if I remember correctly, there is a boy here to see you in the food court. Your condition has stabilized, would you like me to call him in? He has a Pokemon with him, is that okay?" The doctor, a middle-aged man, had a soft, caring voice, although he split his attention between Ayame and his clipboard.

"Yeah, sure..."

The doctor disappeared, and Ayame rested her head on the rather flat hospital pillow. The beeps of the nearby machines made her wonder how close she had come to death. She knew from the tugging feeling on her arm that she was hooked up to at least one machine, and the thing in her arm was probably an IV line.

"Hey, Ayame!" A boy with sparkling blue eyes and spiky black hair dressed in a Violet City Academy boys' uniform walked in, a huge grin on his face. "Man, do you know how much you missed? You have to make up a math quiz. And I talked to your Japanese Literature teacher, and she says there was an in-class essay you have to make up. I got you your homework and stuff, but-"

"Hiro," the girl interrupted, looking the boy in the eyes. "You saw, right?"

"Saw what?"

"Me...you know..."

"Oh yeah, sprout Persian body parts and jump around like a maniac? Sure, I did," Hiro grinned, putting an arm around his hospital-paper-dressed girlfriend. "It was funny, in a save-the-world kind of way. Plus, you? In those ears? Super cute!"

"Heheh...yeah, but Hiro..." Ayame muttered, leaning her head against his shoulder. It felt good to have him near...and even better that he was able to joke about what happened. "You're okay, right?"

"Yup. I guess I didn't inherit the allergies as much, or something. I couldn't stop sneezing for the rest of the day, but after you fainted, I was able to get you and the other people out to the ambulances. Hana and that Mew-thing-guy helped, too." The teenager pointed to Hana, who had fluttered down to land on the foot of Ayame's bed, and his backpack. A muffled voice came from inside, and there was a shimmer on top of Ayame's lap before a small, white, pink-eyed Mew-like Pokemon appeared.

"Macha!" Ayame squealed, enveloping the Shyuu in a bone-crushing hug. "I thought you died!"

"Nope nope! The old Usha-Ushas helped us! After you made the big bad Kurashi go away, we went wakey-wakey!" Macha squealed, rubbing his cheek against Ayame's finger.

The girl's smile suddenly disappeared. "Oh...now I remember...I...killed..."

"Well, not really," Hiro interjected, squeezing his arm around Ayame's shoulder. "See, your little Mew-thing-"

"SHYUUUUUUUU!" Macha squealed angrily, zooming around Hiro's head.

"Right...well, the little Shyuu-guy said that Usha is like...a recurring thing. The others get sent back to their world, but the leader-thing...well, er, here..." Hiro slung his backpack off his shoulder, dug around in it, and pulled out a dark purple egg. "This is for you."

Ayame took the egg from Hiro, a puzzled look on her face. "But-"

"Aya-aya has a new job now!" Macha giggled. "Usha-usha is going to be a baby again! Usha is going to hatch from this egg! But Aya-aya has to take care of Usha-usha! And, guess what? We get to go to the Kurashi's world and make it better!"

"Ayame the landscaper. You know, I always pictured you going into a more...writing-type field. Like a newspaper reporter!" Hiro laughed.

"Or a children's book author!" Macha sang.

"Or a children's book illustrator!" Hiro countered.

"CHILDREN'S BOOK AUTHOR AND ILLUSTRATOR!"

"Who does street performing for extra cash!"

"And can bake a pie in forty-two seconds!"

"Why pie?

"I LIKIES THE PIE!"

Ayame peered over the egg at Hana. "You know, Hana, I really hope Usha is going to be a girl. I don't think I can stand another Y-chromosome-d idiot like these two." Hana twittered in agreement.

* * *

"So, you have to work again tonight?" Hiro asked after school on a Friday afternoon in early February.

Ayame groaned. "Duh. Seriously, some of those Kurashi don't know the meaning of 'let Ayame and Macha take care of finding plants that can grow in your environment.' They tried to abduct a bunch of Oddish and Bellsprout to populate their world with plants, you know that?"

"I guess the evolved ones weren't too happy when they found out," the teenaged boy laughed.

The girl smiled. "No, they really weren't."

As they neared Ayame's house, something small and white zoomed by their heads followed, more slowly, but something black and purple.

"Come on, Shasha!" Macha giggled as he landed on top of a tree.

"Big Brother!" The small Kurashi whined, flapping her black dragon wings helplessly. "Wait!"

"Macha!" Ayame chided, snatching Usha out of the air. "You know Usha's young, she can't fly that well!"

"Mommy!" Usha squealed, burrowing her long, black snout into Ayame's pink ponytail. Her purple talons latched onto Ayame's arms, and her orange-red eyes sparkled in the winter afternoon's sun. "Hi! Big Brother is helping me with flying!"

"Helping or exhausting?" Hiro grinned walking up to them. Hana, who had been soaring above her trainer and his girlfriend in the air, landed on Hiro's shoulder and chirped. "Yeah, or showing off?"

Ayame grinned, stroking Usha's scaly head. "Usha, you ready to visit your friends again tonight?"

"Yay! Okay!" She giggled, rubbing the side of her long snout against Ayame's cheek.

Macha zoomed over to land on Ayame's head. "Fweeeee! Shasha thinks she's a Shyuu!"

Ayame smiled.

Her life had turned out okay after Usha had hatched again from her egg. Sure, she had the Kurashi leader convinced that she was her mommy, but that really helped to strengthen their relationship with the Kurashi after she killed the former Usha.

They had reached an agreement, even. Ayame and Macha were to help make the desert-like world of the Kurashi better to live in temporarily, while trying to find a place in their world where the Kurashi could live permanently.

As for Ayame's personal life?

She and Hiro were still going out. Her mother and father found out about Macha and Usha, but sort of accepted it as something their daughter was supposed to do. Plus, once they found out she had no more Pokemon Activated Anemia, she didn't have as many doctor's appointments.

Ayame couldn't help but smile as she, Hiro, Hana, Macha, and Usha walked down the street.

Sure, they couldn't save the world in one day.

But it was their job to try.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Pokemon is owned by Nintendo, Game Freak, The Pokemon Company, Satoshi Taijiri, and any other respective and legal owners. I do not own Tokyo Black Cat Girl, which this story is based off of, either. Tokyo Black Cat Girl is owned by Mia Ikumi, Nakayoshi, and any other respective and legal owners.**

**Author's Note: Wow. This…this is done. CAN YOU BELIEVE IT? I sure can't. I just have one question…should I do an epilogue? I left the ending kind of vague on purpose, since the end isn't really an end, but a "life goes on" kind of thing. An epilogue would be a "day in the life of post-MPS! Ayame" that would explain things in more depth. Oh yeah, and in case nobody figured it out…this is relatively heavily based off of Tokyo Black Cat Girl, which appears in Volume 4 of Tokyo Mew Mew as an extra. Read it. It's cute.**

**And in case nobody figured this out…Macha and Usha's names come from Tokyo Mew Mew and Tokyo Mew Mew A La Mode. The two robots' names were Masha and Ucha, and I just switched the second syllable. Yup.**

**Please review! And I hope you enjoyed Mahou Persian Shoujo!**


End file.
